robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mondo Bizarro
Mondo Bizarro was a robot that competed in the 2015, and 2016 Robogames events. It was a Beetleweight Weta Kit armed with a powerful Hybrid Eggbeater/Drum it did well reaching the round of 16 in its debut event, and never failing to win at least one match in all its appearances. Robot History Robogames 2015 Mondo Bizarros first fight was against Orthos. As the fight started both robots spun up their weapons, Mondo Bizarro's first hit flipped Orthos, Mondo Bizarro then flipped Orthos again, and took them to the wall. After this Mondo Bizarro sent Orthos flying again, ultimately landing upside down. Orthos then used its dual spinning discs to self right, Mondo Bizarro then lined up a shot, and sent Orthos flying halfway to the roof of the arena. This broke half of Orthos's drive-train, prompting Orthos to Tap Out. This win put Mondo Bizarro against Team Fast Electric Robots's Splatter. This fight started with Mondo Bizarro spinning up, and flipping Splatter with their spinning drum. However Splatter quickly self righted, cornered Mondo Bizarro, and brought its saw down on their opponent. This continued for another 30 seconds until time out was called to seperate the robots. Once the fight resumed Splatter again sawed into Mondo Bizarro, however while Splatter was sawing into them Mondo Bizarro managed to take a wheel off of Splatter. After another attack by Splatter the bots became stuck together a second time, and they had to be seperated again, and again once fighting resumed Splatter kept sawing into Mondo Bizarro until the end of the match. This loss caused considerable damage to Mondo Bizarro, and also put them in the losers bracket where they faced vertical spinner Sparky. This fight was over very quickly, as Mondo Bizarro quickly rushed in and sent Sparky flying. After Sparky righted itself Mondo Bizarro flipped them again, righting itself a lot quicker than before did not make any difference for Sparky, as on the third flip Mondo Bizarro got Sparky up on their rear end for a win by knockout. This win put them against fellow drum spinner Dr Horrible. This fight started with both bots positioning, Mondo Bizarro got in the first shot, sending Dr Horrible skidding away. Mondo Bizarro then followed up the attack by popping Dr Horrible into the air. Unfortunately for Mondo Bizarro their drum had stopped working at this point which allowed Dr Horrible to first pop them into the air, then flip them with their drum. However that hit caused Mondo Bizarro's drum to come back to life, and after jockeying for position again, Mondo Bizarro first flipped Dr Horrible, then spun them out of the arena. This win put them against D2 kit [[Medow|'Medow']]. Mondo Bizarro started strong, hitting it with the drum and lifting it up several times but Medow retaliated by slamming it into the arena wall and flipping it over. Mondo Bizarro landed a couple more hits but Medow continued to get under Mondo Bizarro and slam it in the arena walls several times. Mondo Bizarro's drum had trouble biting into Medow but it managed to tear pieces off of its wheels until time ran out. Mondo Bizarro lost the judges decision. Mondo Bizarro wasn't done however as it fought in the Beetleweight rumble at the end of the event, which it managed to win. Robogames 2016 Mondo Bizarro returned the following year and fought Aries in the first round. At the start, both robots collided and Mondo Bizarro flipped Aries onto its back. Mondo Bizarro pushed Aries into the arena wall and hit it several times with the drum, eventually flipping it back onto its wheels. Aries' blade was not working so Mondo Bizarro continued to land hits on Aries, crippling its drive and eventually throwing it onto its back where it could not self-right, giving Mondo Bizarro the victory by knockout. In its second match, Mondo Bizarro once again fought D2 Medow. Mondo Bizarro now had an aluminum wedge attached to the front to get under Medow but this was no help as Medow simply drove straight under Mondo Bizaro's wedge and slammed it around. In one of the slams, the small wedge dislodged from Mondo Bizarro's front and was thrown off by its drum. Mondo Bizarro landed several hits on Medow's wedge, causing sparks to fly. One hit sent Medow up onto the arena wall and almost out. Medow slammed into Mondo Bizarro again and flipped it over while Mondo Bizarro did the same. Despite being inverted, Medow still managed to shove Mondo Bizarro around as Mondo Bizarro's drum continued to tear up Medow's wedge as time ran out. Once again, Medow won the judges' decision and as it was single elimination, it meant that Mondo Bizarro was out of the tournament. Mondo Bizarro also participated in two exhibition matches. The first was a grudge match against Quicksand. Quicksand started off tentatively pushing it around, having the lower clearance working in its favor. However, a hit from Mondo Bizarro's drum caused its wedge to lock in the "up" position. Mondo Bizarro struck the exposed wedge-hinge and flung Quicksand out of the arena. The two robots then teamed up for a tag team battle against Medow and Robot Fighter. Quicksand's speed controller was improperly calibrated, and the robot could only move intermittently. However, one of the D2 kits drove out of the arena, and Mondo pushed out the other, making Quicksand technically the co-winner. Mondo kicked it around before pushing it out of the arena and taking a bite out of its desert decoration, which had fallen off. One of the D2 kits managed to boost the other back into the arena, and push out Mondo. Combat Record Wins: 11 Losses: 5 Category:Robots that have thrown an opponent Out Of the Arena Category:Beetleweight Robots Category:Robots Armed with spinning drums Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Combat Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from New Jersey Category:Robots that debuted in the 2015 RoboGames Category:RoboGames 2015 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2016 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2016 Non-Returners Category:Article Stubs Category:Robots whose final appearance was a win Category:RoboGames 2018 Competitors